


The cursed one

by InkScarlet



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Google translate used, Intimidation, Sad, Violence, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkScarlet/pseuds/InkScarlet
Summary: Why Blixer is bad? Why does he want the world to turn pink? Has he always been mean? Here is his story.





	The cursed one

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first fanfic of Just Shapes and Beats!
> 
> I have never seen a fanfiction about Blixer's past so I decided to write one.
> 
> I use Google Translate because English is not my native language.

This is the story of a plant not like the others, this plant is called “Blixer”.

It is different from others because its color and appearance are very different from other Plants.

Plants are usually green or blue and have rounded spikes

Blixer has no rounded spikes, he has three circles that float above his head (which the plants do not have) and he is neither green nor blue but pink, the accursed color.

They say that the pinks one are cursed and if someone touches a pink one, this person will be cursed or destroyed.

But in reality, it is not true.

Blixer was abandoned at the age of 6 by his parents because he was born “pink” instead of green or blue.

He never learned to read or write, he never had an education, he fought on his own to survive.

He often steals food because he did not have money and even if he have, no one would sell their food to a pink one.

He did his best to hide his color to avoid being intimidated or hit by greens one or blues one

He did not have a house, no family, no friends … he was all alone.

This place is called “Paradise” but for him it is “Hell”.  
What he likes about Paradise is the Tree of Life.

This tree is so brilliant, so beautiful, he would like to see it closer, but it’s impossible because the blues one and greens one would prevent him from approaching it.

He remembers very well their lies.  
“If a pink one approaches the Tree of Life and touches it, the Tree will be cursed and the world will be destroyed!”

Blixer has always wanted to have a friend, who does not hurt him, who does not intimidate him and that he is kind to him.  
He does not want to be alone anymore.

“Hey, Monster!” yelled a voice

Blixer turned to see the source of the voice.

A blue one accompanied by his comrades who came to intimidate him … again.

“What are you doing here, you have nothing to do here at Paradise, Monster!”  
said the blue one who is the leader of the gang.

Blixer hates being called a “monster” while he is not one.

“I- I’m not a monster and my name is “Blixer”. Blixer said in a frightened voice.

"Aww ~ the pink one has a name now? How adorable.” said the blue one in a mocking voice.

“No matter, we do not care if you’re a name, you’ll always be a monster among us.” said a Green.

“Get out of here MONSTER !!!” yelled all.

They all picked up stones to hit him.

Blixer covered his head with his hands to protect himself from the projectibles.

They all threw stones on Blixer and Blixer did his best to protect himself.

The tears began to flow, he was fed up.  
Fed up to be intimidated, fed up to be hit, fed up to be treated of “monster”.

Maybe … he should just die.

“HEY!” yelled a female voice.

The blues one and the greens one stopped throwing stones at Blixer to see the source of the voice.

A pretty green plant made its appearance with a furious look on her face.

“Can I know what you’re doing ?!” asked the Plante.

“We have fun with the monster, why?” one of them answers him.

“Hitting someone is fun? I do not think it’s funny!” said the Plante.

“Do you defend a pink one ?!” said the leader of the shocked gang.  
“The pinks one are monsters, they must be treated as such!”

“Do you believe these stupid legends ?! These are just lies!” yelled the Plante.

Blixer did not believe his eyes.  
For the first time in his life, someone defends him.

“You’ll pay for saying that!” said the gang leader.  
“Come on guys, we’re leaving.”

“But what about the pink one?” said one of these comrades.  
“We’ll take care of him next time.” answered the chief.

The gang moved away from Blixer and the Plant.

“Finally, they are gone.” said the Plante.

The Plant turned to see Blixer wipe the blood and tears from his face.

“Are you okay ?” asked the Plante.

“Y-yes.” replied Blixer, stuttering.

The Plant pulled out her care kit that she still had on her and healed Blixer’s wounds.

15 minutes later, the Plant finally finished healing Blixer’s wounds.

“And there you go, your wounds are heal now.” said the Plante.

“T-Thank you.” said Blixer.

“You’re welcome and tell me, what’s your name?” asked the Plante.

“Blixer.”

“Blixer, it’s a pretty name.” said the plant.

“W-Why?” says Blixer

“Why?” What" The plant asked.

“Why did you defend me? The others have never defended me before.” Blixer replied.

“Because I’m not like those idiots who still believe in these stupid legends … Ah and me, my name is Mimi.”

“Nice to meet you, Mimi.” Blixer replied.

A week passed and Mimi and Blixer spent a lot of time together.

Mimi always defended Blixer from these bullies and she often went to get food and blankets for him.

Thanks to Mimi, Blixer is now happy.

1 week later.

Mimi was fed up with the bullys coming back to hurt Blixer or destroying the things she gave him.

She decided to take Blixer to a cave where nobody will disturb them.

“Blixer.” said Mimi

“What?” Blixer replied.

“I’m fed up the bullys distrub us, they hurting you and destroying the things I give you and I know a cave that is well hidden and here nobody will bother us!” said Mimi.

“A cave ?” Blixer asked.

“Yes, I can take you there if you want.” Mimi replied.

“Okay.” said Blixer.

“Perfect, let’s go immediately!” Mimi shouted.

“And my things?” asked Blixer

“I’ll go get them later.” Mimi replied.

“Okay.” said Blixer.

30 minutes later.

Mimi and Blixer are finally arriving at this famous “cave” which is quite dark and cold.

“Are you sure it’s here?” Blixer asked.

“Yes do not worry !” Mimi replied.

They continued to advance and stopped because there is a huge hole in front of them.

“We should turn around or we’ll fall.” said Blixer.

Suddenly, Blixer felt both hands push him.

Blixer fell into the huge hole and the fall was so violent that he broke his hand.

“AHHHH !!!” Blixer screamed in pain.

“Mimi, please help me ! I’m scared!” Blixer shouted.

“You’re really an idiot, I can not believe you’re falling into our trap.” said Mimi.

“Huh?” said Blixer.

“You can go out guys!” said Mimi.

Blixer’s eyes widened in horror at what he sees.

The gang he did not stop intimidating for years was here with Mimi.

“Mimi … Why?” Blixer said sadly.

“Why, is not it obvious, it’s because we want you to die.” Mimi replied.

“All the while … you used me.” said Blixer.

“Oh yes, and being with you was unbearable! Ah, and the food I gave you was nothing but of the leftovers throw in the trash.” said Mimi.

Disgusted, Blixer spit what he’s eating earlier.

“It’s disgusting.” said one of the gang members.

“Enough talk, it’s time for us to leave, farewell, Monster.” said Mimi.

“NO! NO !! Do not let me die here! Help! Someone to help !!

Blixer continues to call for help …

But nobody came.

5 five days later.

it’s been days that Blixer is stuck in this cave, he tries to climb the wall several times but each time he falls to the ground.

He had done, he was cold and he was very hurt in his hand that is broken because of his fall.  
His skin is not as pink as before, it has become almost gray.

In tears and anger Blixer says, "You’ll pay me, you will regret what you did to me!”

“One day, I would use the Tree of Life and Paradise will become pink and I will never be alone again!

You want a monster? You will be served. ”


End file.
